Conversations in the Dark
by shyvioletgirl
Summary: A bunch of one and two chapter stories that take place with our favorite Librarians having different conversations in the dark. There will be absolutely no rhyme or reason the order the chapters take place in. I will take requests if there's something you want to read.
1. Confessions Pt 1

**Conversations in the Dark**

 **Jacob and Cassandra: Confessions Part One**

The cave-in wasn't something we had expected when we started this mission two days ago. It was supposed to be easy, which is why we all felt it was okay that Eve had stayed behind with the flu. In fact we were in the middle of a conversation about where we should go for drinks and dinner after we stopped off at the Annex, which is where we'd been headed when the quake hit. And now we'd been separated. Well, that's not completely true, I myself am somewhat stuck with my leg trapped (and most likely broken) under God knows how many rocks. In between the dark and dust I can just make out Cassandra lying unconscious just out of my reach. Jones on the other hand is either on the other side of this ton of rubble or buried somewhere beneath it. Personally, I'm hoping for on the other side rather than underneath; though I will deny it in an instant if anyone ever asks.

"Cassandra! Cassie!" I yelled, knowing my voice was leaden with worry and pain. "Cassie, I need you to wake up, please," I stammered out. I tried to calm my emotions knowing panic was not going to help in this situation. However, it wasn't helping that she remained as still as ever. Somehow I kept the tears at bay, I'm still not sure how.

"Stone, can you hear me?" Jones's voice was faint, but at least it meant he was okay.

"Yeah Jones," I called out through the wall of rock. "Cassie's over here too, but she's not movin' and I can't reach her. My left leg is pinned. Are you okay?"

"I'm a little banged up, but yeah, I'm okay." Of course he is. I swear he has got to be the luckiest guy I've ever met. "Do you think Cassandra's okay?" I could hear the wobble in his voice when he asked about her, which pulled at my already wrought emotions.

"I think she's breathing, but she's just far enough out of my reach it's hard to tell." Somehow I got out without any tremble in my voice.

"You do realize you're the one with the know how to get us out of this mess, right?" I swear I can hear him smirking as he points out the irony of our current situation.

"It did not escape my notice, Jones," I growled. "Do you think you could get out and find some help now?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Sure, Mate. I'll be back as quick as I can."

And with that I was basically alone. I tried wiping some of the dirt and grime off my face, but I'm sure all I did was make it worse. I couldn't keep myself from turning my head in Cassie's direction. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't… If I don't ever get the chance to say everything and anything I've been too stubborn to tell her.

Other than being unconscious (at least that's what I'm prayin' she is anyway), she looks all right. Considering the state we're in and that she's covered in a layer of dust she looks ethereal. Now look at me waxing poetic in dire situations, I must be delirious. What the hell is wrong with me? I pressed my palms against my eyes in an effort to find some kind of perspective.

I know that I need to be figuring out how to get myself out from underneath this pile of rocks, so I can make sure Cassie is going to be okay, but I can't seem to get myself moving. I make myself sit up best I can to survey the situation at hand. Thankfully it doesn't look as bad as it feels. There are only a couple rocks pinning my leg down and none of them are near enough the wall that I need to worry about bringing down more on top of myself if I move these.

It doesn't take me long to free myself from the rocks, but in moving them the pain in my leg flares to almost unbearable. I make myself breathe through the pain because I know I need to get over to Cassie. It takes me longer than I want to drag myself over to where she's still lying.

Pushing her hair away from her face I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when I see her breathing. All I can do in the moment is thank God over and over. There's a bruise taking up most of her cheek; I look her over the best I can and don't find any other injuries. I can't seem to stop myself from ghosting my fingers across the dark bruise on her face before brushing them through her hair.

"Cass, I need you to wake up now," I said, still playing with her hair. I waited for what seemed like hours, but am sure was only moments, but she still didn't respond.

"How did we end up in this mess Cassie? How is it that Jones always seems to worm his way out of trouble while you and I find ourselves in the middle of it?" I don't know why I'm talking when I know she's not going to answer, but I feel better filling the silence.

"You know when we get out of here Baird is going go crazy. It's not like she could have changed the outcome of a cave-in, but you know it's going to rankle her that she wasn't with us all the same. I can't even imagine what Jenkins will think about all of this. I know he acts like he wants us to fail, but I think we're growin' on him. I have no idea what I'm even going on about right now."

"I really wish you would wake up Darlin', it's not good for me to be talking to myself like this. If you were sitting here talking with me this situation wouldn't seem so difficult. I don't know how you do it, but you brighten even the darkest of moments. Course if you were awake you'd probably be cornering me again about my trust issues and everything that goes with them. And I'd probably start spouting off more lies to keep you from gettin' too close to the truth of the matter." I stopped running my fingers through her hair, looking down at her still form wishing she would wake up and push me into another uncomfortable conversation.

"See the truth is I need you like I need my next breath. I'd like to think I hide it well, but I'm sure there are moments when I don't. The problem is you broke my heart when you betrayed us to the Serpent Brotherhood. I barely knew you and I was already half in love with you. You were the first person I was really honest with about who I really am, so it hurt in ways I didn't even know were possible. And yet, even after all the heartbreak I couldn't help but find myself by your side every chance I got. I've never known anyone quite like you Cassie, and I know I want that unique spirit of yours in my life. I like the person I am when I'm with you. You're like a line of poetry that I want to read over and over. You make my life so much brighter and I know I can't go back to livin' in a world that you're not in."

"What am I doing?" I asked myself aloud, dropping my head into my hands then raking them through my hair.

I don't know how long I sat there trying to clear my head after my strange admission to Cassie's unconscious self. I do know I'm not sure I'll be able to say it all again when she finally wakes up. In fact I'm almost positive I'll keep going on as if I never said anything at all. At the same time, I'll know that I've said the words, and can I really go back to how things were after a confession like that?

"Jake?" Her soft voice broke me away from my inner thoughts.

"Cassie? Oh, God, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," I confessed, wishing I could gather her up in my arms. She must have been thinking the same since the next thing I knew her arms were around my neck.

"How long was I out?" she asked against my neck, her voice muffled.

"Not exactly sure. Longer than I really liked."

She pulled away from me, looking me in the eye. I felt like she was searching for something, what I'm not sure.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten us out of this mess already."

"Hard to do with a broken leg. Which is why we're waiting on Jones to rescue us." Once she understands what I've just said she starts looking me over for other injuries all while mumbling something under her breath.

"What happened?" she asked, finally satisfied that I wasn't any more hurt than I had let on.

"Leg was pinned under some on the rocks. I got myself unburied so I could make sure you were okay. You were just far enough away from me that I couldn't tell if you were breathing or not. You've got a nasty bruise on your cheek, but you seem okay otherwise. " I explained. She was watching me with that look in her eye, the one she gets when she's working out an equation that's been bothering her for a while.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" she asked, her blue eyes focused on mine, looking for the lie that was about to spill from my lips.

"What else is there to say?" I deflected.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure there's something you're not saying." Her gaze was intense. I decided I no longer want her to be awake and cornering me if she's going to become her own version of a lie detector.

"Hey, you guys still alive over there?" Jones called out, saving me from lying further.


	2. Necropolis Wanderings

**Jacob and Ezekiel: Necropolis Wanderings**

"What are we doing creeping through a cemetery in the middle of the night, Jones?" Stone asked, letting the beam of his flashlight glide across the meticulously cut lawn and marble of the tombstones.

"Well, my clippings book had some ghost sightings in the area and I want to cross body snatching crazy people off my list." I add the last bit just to see if I can get a rise out of Stone. I know it's a sore subject, but sometimes I think our relationship works better when I'm pissing him off.

"I don't want to talk about Collins Falls, Jones. And of course there are "ghost sightings" here, it's a town with sixteen cemeteries, one of which is a pet cemetery. You don't have me out here looking for Cujo, do you?"

"Maybe I should have asked Cassandra to come with me instead. At least she would be nice to me," I responded, knowing that mentioning our favorite red-head will be another great way to poke at the cowboy.

"Cassie doesn't need to be walking around a cemetery in the middle of the night with you. In fact I'd like to keep her away from cemeteries in general."

"Awe, you care about her." I shine my flashlight in his face as I said this.

"Dammit Jones! What are you on about? Of course I care about her," he shouted, pushing the flashlight away from his face.

"Now that, that's settled, what else did you learn about the lovely Town of Colma, California before we left?" Turning my flashlight back to the ground, I start looking for interesting epitaphs on the headstones, but nothing really catches my eye.

"Not much just that it's the smallest town in San Mateo County at two square miles, sixteen cemeteries, about 1,700 living residents and somewhere in the ballpark of 1.5 million deceased residents. A few famous names are buried here too."

"Really. Who?" This could be worth my while. I'm not opposed to grave robbing if there's a possibility of something valuable or really interesting.

"Wyatt Earp, Joe DiMaggio, and William Randolph Hearst are the only ones I remember, but there might've be a few others listed."

"Boring. None of them really appeal to my interests." Stone just glares at me like he thinks they might be interesting to go see. I highly doubt that any of them are buried with anything of interest.

"Jones, why are we really here? I don't think you're afraid of more body snatching, and I know you're not so insensitive that you would've brought Cassie to a town full of cemeteries, so what's the deal?" I can tell he's starting to lose patience with me, and if we're being honest it's not all that hard to do. Frankly, I'm surprised he decided to come with me in the first place.

"My clippings book really did have an article on ghost sightings. All of them at night, hence the hour. I don't know exactly what to expect here, which is why I invited you. I don't do punchy, remember? Of course I'm not going to ask Cassandra to wander around a cemetery with me in the middle of the night, but it is fun to push your buttons. And as much as you like to deny it, she's one of your major hot spots." I could feel him glaring at me, causing me to hide a smile. Why is it so much fun to get under his skin?

"So are these ghost sightings at any particular cemetery or are you just planning on having the two of us walk through all sixteen of them in hopes of spotting something?" he asked, ignoring my mention of Cassandra being a hot topic for him.

"Um, I can't remember." I start checking my pockets for my clippings book, and can't find it. Damn, I probably left it back at the Annex. Stone is going to kill me.

"Jones, I'm about to get punchy with you if you don't get serious soon." For the most part Stone doesn't really scare me, but sometimes he gets this look in his eyes that I can't explain and it makes me want to run for the hills.

"Is it just me or did this ground fog roll-in kind of fast?" I asked, looking down and noticing I can barely read the headstones any longer.

"I'd like to say this is the Bay area and fog is pretty much a given, but yes it was pretty instantaneous."

"I guess now would be a good time to keep our eyes peeled for the out of the ordinary then." Of course in that moment I started seeing shadows with every pass of my flashlight. Maybe I should have come here during daytime hours so I could have a better lay of the land before a midnight excursion.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but what do you think you're doing here after hours? The cemeteries here close at dusk," the officer said. How did he sneak up on us without notice?

"Oh, we'd heard Wyatt Earp was buried out here and we thought we'd look. We're just passing through and thought it would be fun." Way to go Stone for being quick on your feet with a good excuse. I just nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suggest you resume your search during regular business hours. And you're in the wrong cemetery. Wyatt is over at the Jewish cemetery Hills of Eternity this here is Cypress Lawn."

"But Wyatt Earp wasn't Jewish, why is he buried there?" Of course I have to ask the smart ass question, all the while both Stone and the officer are glaring at me. Always antagonizing local law enforcement.

"His wife Josephine Marcus was and he's buried next to her," the officer replied dryly, like this is a question he has to answer on a regular basis. Who knew being a cop also meant you had to be a walking guide book. "Maybe you boys should head out of here and check out Molloy's Tavern over on Mission. Keep yourselves out of trouble while you're here in town."

"Thank you officer, I think we'll do that," Stone promised, pulling out all of that Southern charm. "Come on Jones, let's get outta here. We can come back tomorrow, but I think I drink sounds good right about now."

"Sure, we can talk about you and Cassandra over a few shot," I joked, before running down toward the street where the officer had said the bar was. If I was lucky Stone wouldn't get too punchy with me when I put a beer in his hand.

* * *

 ** _Here's your history lesson for the day: Due to ordinances passed in 1900 and 1912 there are no cemeteries in San Francisco. The Town of Colma is situated between Daly City and South San Francisco. All of the information pertaining to Colma in the story is true as is the information regarding the three famous names buried there. Other than it's 16 cemeteries and Molloy's Tavern there are also two shopping malls, a card room, and an auto mall...not bad for 2 square miles._**

 ** _Thank you for all of your favorites and follows! I really appreciate all of you! I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week. It will be the continuation of the conversation between Jake and Cassie in chapter one. If you have any ideas for chapters please let me know, and I'll be happy to try to incorporate your ideas into this fun set of stories. Thanks again for all of your support._**


	3. Confessions Pt 2

**Jacob and Cassandra: Confessions Part Two**

I was really supposed be in my own room at this damned hospital, but I snuck over to Jake's room instead. We were both stuck here for further observation after being rescued from the cave-in. They didn't like how long I'd been unconscious, especially considering the brain grape. I'm not sure why they decided to keep Jake since they'd already set and cast his leg. He was not going to be happy about having to use crutches for the next few weeks.

I'm pretty sure it will be a while before any of the nurses notice I'm gone, at least that's what I'm hoping because Jake and I need to have a serious discussion. It seems like we find ourselves in a position to have serious discussions more often than not these days. I don't know why it's so hard for us to keep things light between us, but apparently it's just not in the cards. You'd think our relationship would finally be on an upswing, but we always seem to start to move forward and then fall backwards moments later.

I hate having to corner Jake to have this conversation, but I know if I don't he'll just avoid talking to me until he thinks I've forgotten that he's holding something back. He won't ignore me, but he'll make sure to evade any hot topics. I don't know if I really know what I want to say to him. I just know that there was something he wasn't saying when we were in the cave together. Then again, maybe that's the problem with us in a nutshell. We only talk about serious stuff when we confront each other, and it's usually me doing the confronting. I really don't understand why we seem to be in this constant holding pattern because we work really well together; we know how to work through puzzles on a case without even talking, but we can't seem to figure out the social aspect of our relationship.

He's asleep when I wander into his room, so I figure I'll just sit here until he wakes up. I would have come here earlier, but I want as much privacy as possible and everyone was either in my room or Stone's during visiting hours. Which of course means midnight conversations. That is it would if he would wake up.

A few strands of hair had fallen across his forehead, and I can't seem to stop myself from brushing them back. It's kind of strange touching him in such an intimate manner; especially since he's still asleep. Granted I wouldn't mind a change in our relationship, so that little intimate moments, such as brushing hair from his face didn't seem so strange.

"What are you doing in here Cassie?" he asked, groggily, startling me.

"I wanted to talk to you, and knew if I waited until morning you'd just ignore me," I told him.

"You do seem to have a thing about talking to me. I told myself that I wouldn't mind one of these conversations when we were stuck in that cave if it meant you were awake. I might have been lying to myself," he said with a half-smile that was way too charming.

"Is it such a bad thing that I feel like I need a lot of clarification when it comes to whatever kind of relationship this is we have? You constantly confuse me Jake. I mean you tell me you don't trust me, but I think our job makes trust important. You're always trying to make things easier for me when it comes to my episodes. You act like you care." I could see him thinking about protesting what I was saying. "And don't tell me that it's the same thing as liking me. Just because you like me doesn't mean you care enough to be there when I need someone."

"Do we really have to do this here?" he asked, resigned to his fate.

"Yes. Otherwise you'll just keep putting it off until you think I've forgotten. I want to know to know what it is you weren't telling me before Ezekiel came through and rescued us. And here you can't run away from me." I can't help smiling at the thought of him trying to hobble away from me on his broken leg. I moved his crutches next to the door when I came in, so I know he's not about to go anywhere unless I hand them over.

"There wasn't anything I wasn't telling you in that cave." I could hear the lie in his voice, plus he was avoiding looking me in the eye.

"I know you were talking to me while I was unconscious. I could hear you. I even remember some of what you said," I admitted.

"What did I say then?"

"That I broke your heart when we first met. There was something about lines of poetry, but I don't really remember that." I heard and remember more than that, but I want him to tell me, to really tell me.

"Yeah, I might've said those things."

"But you're not going to repeat them now that I'm awake enough to hear them for real, are you?"

"It was hard enough sayin' them the first time," he admitted.

"Why do you keep pulling away from me? Haven't I proven I'm not going anywhere, that I'm trustworthy?"

"Yeah, Cass, you have. And I want to be able to say those things to you, I really do, but I don't think I can."

"Well, that's more than you were saying when I asked you in the cave and a few minutes ago."

"I might have an idea, but you have to be patient; let me talk without interrupting. Will you close your eyes for me?" he asked me while trying to sit up better in the hospital bed.

"I can do that," I answered, letting my eyelids flutter closed. I was surprised when Jake reached for my hands before talking. With my hand in his I could feel him squirm around for a few moments as well.

"I don't know how much of what I said you really heard or remember, and I don't want you to tell me now. Just listen." He stopped talking which made me a little nervous, so I did the only thing I really could in this situation; I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You're right, our line of work does require trust, and I do trust you. And I do care about you. I knew the moment I met you that you were someone special and I knew I'd never meet someone else who can come close to being as exceptional as you." There was a sharp intake of breath and I realized he must have jostled his leg. I started to open my eyes so I could help him get better situated, but he stopped me.

"Keep your eyes closed sweetheart or I'll never get this out. I'm okay, I promise." Once he was sure I wasn't going to get back up he started talking again, and my heart was racing in anticipation.

"It's so easy to make you happy Cassie, and when you're happy you have this smile that makes me think that just maybe anything really is possible. I love that smile. And while I live for the moments I get to see that smile I also know that it's just as easy to upset you, and I somehow am able to do that without much thought. I don't like when I hurt you like that, but if I've learned anything since meeting you, it's only because you care so much that anything I can say or do hurts you. You hide it all well, but your smile changes when you're just putting on a front for me. I can tell the difference, and those fake smiles break my heart because I know most of the time it's me who you're using the smile for. I know it's because there are so many things that I can't and won't say to you. Especially like now."

He stops again, but I can tell he's just trying to gather his thoughts, so I try to ponder what he's already told me. I never knew he could see through me so well, but I should have. Only someone who could read me like he does would know when I really need help and how to help me. I don't know if his words give me hope, or if he'll just hurt me again when all is said and done, but at least he's talking and giving me some sort of truth. Bottled up emotions are never good.

"Sometimes I think I should be better with words with the amount of poetry I read, but I guess just because you love something doesn't mean you can emulate it in life. You always tell me how I help you and catch you, but see you're the one that saves me; you save me from myself. You look at me and you see the person I've tried to keep hidden all my life. I know that I get to be that person now, but you see the pieces that I still try to conceal. You try your hardest to take those pieces and put me back together; you are the only person I know who sees the whole me. I don't know how you do it, but I like who I get to be when I'm with you."

Even with my eyes closed I have silent tears making their way down my cheeks. For someone who doesn't think he has a way with words he sure knows how to use them to his advantage. This is so much better than what I'd heard him say back in the cave. I want to wipe away the tears on my cheeks, but don't want him to notice them. He notices all the same because in the next moment I can feel him brushing my cheeks with his thumb. I can't help it, I have to open my eyes and see him. I don't know if I'm smiling, but I love the way he's looking at me, like maybe he's finally seeing the whole of me just like I can see in him.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Cassie."

"I loved what you said. I don't know what the tears are for. We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Beautifully broken pieces trying to figure out where we fit in the world."

"I pretty sure here and together is where we fit." And with that I knew I would never stop smiling because there's nothing that could shatter the happiness those words brought. Maybe I should corner him in the dark more often.

* * *

 _ **To my guest reviewer: Thank you so much, I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story and that you are happy with my characterization. Thank you also for the conversation ideas, I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **I'm hoping the next chapter will write itself quickly. I hope you're all ready for a fun chapter because the next one will be Jake, Cassie, and Ezekiel playing a drinking game! Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews, I appreciate them more than you could know.**_


End file.
